EVE New Earth
by bblankenship3
Summary: W.I.P. Incom. After a series of strange events, the crew of the Vengeance is lead the EVE Gate, where they find that somehow it has re-opened. His Alliance is quick to be the first to enter the Gate, followed by many others that had somehow caught wind of this happening. Earth...long thought lost forever, is found, but what waits for them in the Milky Way is not what they expected.
1. The End

Ichoriya - Black Rise - Aokinen - Kaalakiota Corporation Factory

The Suit stood motionless in front of the viewport of his suite with his hands clasped behind his back. He sighed silently as he mulled options in his head. The end was coming, he knew. Eyes had spotted several Commonwealth entering the system moments ago, and yesterday, he had recieved a declaration of war. "Today was suppose to be the deadline, why did they change their mind?" He wondered to himself. He wondered how they kept clean enough as to not be bothered by CONCORD or Faction Police. Pirates, and yet, here they are in High Sec, not being challenged by the higher authority. His fleets stood by just outside the station, all organized in a prompt formation that suggested they were expecting trouble. Squadrons of fighters flew between the rows of cruisers, battlecruisers, and battleships. Not much. A mere 25 in number, and the Commonwealth had twice that. As he spotted the FCW leave warp, he bit his lip.

"Shit, this is it...and here I am with our only hope, so long as our capsuleers remembered to move their clones..." He turned from the viewport and keyed in a several codes before a data transfer window came open. As data spillled into a data disc he viewed his other screen as it came to life, displaying what he didn't want to see. "The Sword...what brings you out this far?" He asked smartly to the figure on the screen. "Don't play smart with me, Tiberius. Deadline is up, where is our money?" The Sword demanded. Tib swallowed as he eyeballed the Transfer Complete status and he gave out a nervous laugh. "Looks like you won't get that money after all. You see, you broke your end of the contract when you declared war on us yesterday, now with that said, eat lead!"

"Brave words! Coming from a shit stain-" Tiberius cut him off, ending the call abrubtly and yanked the disc out of its drive. Just as quickly, he was out the story heading for the docking ports. By this time he knew his fleet was in the thick of things...hopefully they could hold off just a bit longer...


	2. The Unbeatable

Diplomacy first was always The Commonwealth's contract enforcement policy. Afterall, if the situation can be resolved peacefully first, that is continued business. At least, that the way Septh saw it. The Commonwealth very likely used this as PR tool to gain support, and in every likelihood, would shoot first determined on the Client's standing with the Pirate Group. And when diplomacy failed, well, that's where he came in. He had been monitoring The Suit's comms The moment The Sword had ended his conversation with The Suit, Seph, the overall Commander for the The Suit's Alliance gave the order. "All ships engage Commonwealth EW ships, don't let them jam you before you get off the a volley or two." Moments later, space filled with tracers and smoke trails of hybrid rounds and missiles. As the engagement began faster ships began to maneuver to throw off guns and slower boats just moved only to adjust range. With most engagements, the first casaulties are always the EW ships. Within moments EW ships of the Pirates exploded under the concentrated fire, their logistical support unable to keep up. Eyeing his virtual HUD displayed over his camera drone, he smiled. "Deploy fighters," he ordered at last...it was time the FCW met a formidable foe.

"INCOMING!" Pensky shouted over his comms, to his wingman. He weaved through the formation of combat vessels, trying to avoid the anti-ship missiles from a frigate. The field was breathtaking, carcasses of cruisers, battleships, and ships of all sizes litered this area of space. What had started as a simple fleet exercise as a group of capsuleers and their pirate organization had warped right in the middle of The Swords' Edge, a rather large mercenary group that most pilots avoided. From that moment on, the situation turned into battleships blasting other battleships and battlecruisers at near point blank range with missiles and guns.

Pensky looked behind him before thrusting his fighter down, and doing a sharp yaw to the right, running along the top of an enemy Drake that was also currently turned sideways. The battlecruiser had suffered catastrophic damage, and it's armor and hull were in the process of being torn to shreds by a nearby Raven Class Battleship. A cruise missile hammered into one of the 'forks' of the Drake, hurling chunks of hull into space as it broke off. He suddenly veered off, up towards an Incursus class frigate, that was on its last legs of armor. He grinned and locked on to the frigate. As his collision alarms sounded he fired off a salvo of deadly micro-missiles towards his target before suddenly applying reverse thrusters, pulling a sharp 100 degree upwards maneuver and headed at a slight angle away from his target.

Despite his evasive action his previous forward momentum carried him to within a meter of the vessel before it was able to fly past the bow, probably giving the bridge crew a scare. He smiled as his missiles hit, taking away the rest of the armor and puncturing the hull underneath. The missiles chasing him failed to turn in time, hitting the same section he had just hit. It was enough firepower to rip the frigate in half, causing secondary explosions that exploded the front section of the ship, and leaving the rear section tumbling through space, a massive fire consuming its carcass as if a gateway to hell had suddenly opened up. It collided with a Caracal, sending the the cruiser careening to its right, chunks of its own armor flying off before internal explosions blasted a large firey hole in its side.

Pensky laughed loudly, "Two in one! Did you see that?" His wingman that had been flying with him at a distance chuckled. "Pure luck! You're only lucky that cruiser already had its shields disabled!" Pensky smirked before they resumed their formation, chasing a pair of hostile fighters.


	3. Dirty Holes

Pulsating clouds of gas and dust swirled around the escretion disk of a Black Hole that was part of this mysterious system, several light years, if not thousands, from any known space. The only way to this system was through a wormhole, one of the many in New Eden. These lead to just about anywhere and the only way to find them was via exploration probes. Varnir sat cloaked over the only wormhole that lead to this isolated system, however, that didn't mean that another could form at any given moment, endangering the nature of their mission. Willing his Strategic Cruiser, a Tengu class vessel, to orbit the wormhole at a 20 kilometer range, just within range of the 5 deadly Heavy Assault Launchers that was equipped to his vessel. They didn't have the menacing firepower of the more combative form of this modular vessel but it would be enough to deter the smaller ships that may decide to wander in. His current task was to monitor the wormhole, until its inevitable collapse. Time was of the essence, but while the system was vulnerable to outside interlopers, it was very important that the system was closed off.

Unlike the EVE Gate (the wormhole that stranded the people of New Eden from the Sol System to begin with), most known wormholes would not support the enormous Terran ships that had utilized the EVE Gate, and the life of these wormholes didn't last very long. It was believed that a wormhole could remain infinitely, however, the very presence of a vessel would cause it to decay. That puzzled Varnir, but he was not a man of science, and would leave such wonders to them to figure out. The pulsating wormhole was close to collapsing. And since NEOCOM was not accessible from this area of space due to the far distance to any part of New Eden, there was no way of telling if anyone else was in system with him, that is, unless they made a broadcast, an incredibly foolish thing to do when trying to remain hidden in systems such as these, or foolish all together. Despite this, he kept an eye on the local comms channel anyways, due to the sensitivity of his task at hand.

Just as they had predicted, the wormhole imploded in on itself, leaving an empty void of space where it had once been. At once he willed his cruiser to warp to a safe spot he had made in system, simultaneously opening a channel to the other party that he was sure was also watching the wormhole as it collapsed. "Let's get this done with," he said, decloaking long enough to launcher scanner probes to find another way out, a tool he always brought with him when running around in wormhole space. There was a long pause before the other voice responded. "Very well, beginning file transfer now." Varnir 'eyed' the transfer progress as he ran the scan. There we little doubt to him that an exit wouldn't be found. This was a Class 2 Wormhole, and according to his ship's computer's database (which was downloaded from the NEOCOM before his arrival here) it had a static wormhole that always tended to appear in Secure Space.

Something also a mystery to him was the predictability of these natural phenomena. Each Wormhole system that has been found thusfar has always had a wormhole that originated from these systems. He only guessed it was due the mysterious systems these wormholes lead to, perhaps phenomenon local to region of space he was in caused this ocurrance, and while this 'phenomenon' could be local to these systems, the same phenomenon could be found at random in known space as well. Either way, he knew they weren't the only ones around. All around them were pockets of hostile drones, known as the Sleepers, which like the Jovians, were a race of highly technological people that had probably found these remote systems centuries ago to take refuge from the activities of known space. And they would stop at nothing to defend their space, however, sightings of them anywhere apart from their strange structures was a rare siting.

His scan had completed at the same time as the file transfer had completed. Smiling to himself he activated his comms again. "File received, thank you for your service," he said as he recalled his probes and willed his ship into warp towards the new exit, all the while, transferring isk to an anonymous bank account. The voice responded. "Just remember that you and your pathetic Navy owe more than a few favors for this," the voice said. Varnir smirked as he cut the comms. "Pirates..." he said to himself, just as his ship dropped on top of group of pirates looking for trouble in an area of space where CONCORD could not intervene.

Varnir eyed the pirates suspiciously. IDENT read them as a Merc Corp, however, out here in the unknown where CONCORD and DED held no jurisdiction meant that the Pirate activities they probably were involved with here in the void would not register on the NEOCOM. According to their public dossier they frequented Wormholes looking for resources to take, and pilots to kill. Unlucky for the pirates, the nullified and cloaked Tengu was able to easily slip past their warp bubble and through the other side of the wormhole into the safety of New Eden. Little did he know the pirates were in position long before the previous wormhole collapse, meaning that they had already scanned down the anomaly without him noticing, likely due to the fact the meeting point was a distance away from the exit.

He willed his Tengu to warp to the only gate in this deadend system, unaware as well that he was being followed by covert ops vessel.


End file.
